


To The Finish Line

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's a rookie NASCAR driver prepped for his first win. Stiles is his crew chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by pilgrimkitty: racecar driver!Isaac and pit crew!Stiles

“Watch that turn Lahey, you’re getting dangerously close to the tail of the number 8 car.” Stiles’s voice came in over his earpiece.

Isaac rolled his eyes in exasperation. Was Stiles kidding him? He’d only been racing cars since he was a little kid. Hell, he’d been born into a racing dynasty; he knew how to take the turns. “Shut up Stiles I’ve got this.”

When he saw his chance, he adjusted his course so he just squeezed between the 8 car driven by Derek “The Wolf” Hale and the outer wall. This was his race to win, his time to shine. And the only way to do that was to take some risks. He and Stiles had been practicing for this race seen they’d come in third here last season. 

“Lahey, I’m seeing some weird readings from your tires. Feel them as you ride the chute and decide if you need to come in for a tire change.”

“The tires are sticking a little but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.” He responded flippantly. He was closing in on the car in front of him, ready to pass it to take the second spot, when he felt one of his rear tires blow, throwing the car into a spin. He white-knuckled his steering wheel, fighting to maintain control, slightly praying that he wouldn’t crash his car. That would definitely put him out for the next couple of races for the season at least. He managed to straighten the vehicle, but could feel the thump every time the busted tire turned as he tried to steer out of the way of the oncoming racecars, and it shook his car.

“Alright Lahey, bring it in. We’ll get those tires off faster than you can say “Stiles Stilinski is extraordinarily amazing” and have you back in the race.” Stiles’s reassuring voice rang out. He took some measure of comfort from the other’s voice, and maneuvered his car to the pit where his crew awaited him. 

~*~

Isaac sat on the couch watching the highlights from his earlier race. He took a swig from his soda and glared glumly at the screen. They were replaying his tire blowout and exodus to the pit, while dissecting it critically. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a head rested against his own. “Why are you watching this?”

Isaac tilted his head back against Stiles’s. “I don’t know. I guess I’m trying to see if I could have done anything differently.”

Stiles rubbed his head against Isaac’s hair as he shook his head. “Babe, it was a tire blowout. They happen all of the time in racing.”

“I know.” Isaac frowned. Just because it happened all of the time, didn’t mean it didn’t suck that it had happened to him.

“Just think, even with the blown tire you still managed to do really well so your pole position for the next race will be awesome.” Stiles tightened his arms around Isaac. “Now, come to bed. I’ve got to reward my driver for managing not to wreck his car today. That would have really put a crimp in our plans this season.”

“If I must,” Isaac smiled to himself because Stiles always gave the best blowjobs and who was he to pass that up.

Stiles just laughed and hauled Isaac up and over the couch to the bedroom.


End file.
